El primer amigo
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Esbozo de la relación de Moriarty/Euros


Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece

* * *

Consideraba a su hermano mayor más inteligente y sin embargo, aunque él no se había percatado de ello era a su vez tan humano como el resto. Solo había tenido que tocar las cuerdas apropiadas, pedir su regalo de navidad en el momento preciso y Mycroft había cedido. Este se autoengañaba pensando en que si lo había hecho era por lo que ella les ofrecía a cambio. Pero ambos, en mayor o menor medida eran conscientes de que si se lo había concedido era porque Euros no dejaba de ser su hermana pequeña y él era tan débil con la familia… como un enorme talón de Aquiles.

Moriarty había sido más de lo que prometían, más de lo que había esperado de el con la información que tenía, por primera vez alguien le resultaba interesante de verdad, fresco, nuevo y a la vez con todos los handicands humanos, con todas las… debilidades.

Ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir llegar al punto que quería, pero Moriarty le dio el empujón. Lo único que necesitaba, las palabras, la comprensión, la… _sonrisa_. Confesaba, solo para ella y muy, muy dentro que quizá lo único que necesitaba para empezar a tirar de los hilos era que alguien más le dijera que estaba bien, que lo hiciera.

Casi todo lo había hecho por sí sola, tomar el control poco a poco y poder dejar Sherryford cuando quisiera, había sido por completo obra suya. Pero al volver a ver a Moriarty, esta vez en el terreno del otro, lejos de la isla, le proporcionó una nueva perspectiva sobre su plan a largo plazo, su verdadero objetivo, su reencuentro con Sherlock.

Ella era lo suficiente inteligente como para ser consciente de que realmente no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien. Pero Moriarty tampoco lo estaba y a este parecía resultarle encantador, divertidísimo incluso que ella estuviera tan… mal de la cabeza. Incluso sus impulsos y sus ataques de ira le resultaban fascinantes. Y de alguna forma acabaron pasando una temporada juntos en uno de los pisos francos de este diseñando su plan. El importante. Y haciendo otras cosas, jugando el uno con el otro, probando donde estaba el límite.

Llego a sentir que tal vez lo que necesitaba, lo que siempre necesitó, era un amigo como Moriarty, sin restricciones, sin miedo a aprovechar el talento, sin dejarse someter por la moral del hombre, por los cánones, por la razón.

No tardaron en caer, más y más hondo, enredados el uno en el otro. No supo quién había hecho el primer movimiento, como si de una partida de ajedrez se tratara, quien había empujado la primera ficha de dominó, precipitando todas las demás o... quien había sido el primero en arrancarle la ropa al otro.

A veces no sentía nada y sin embargo esa vez cada poro de su piel la inundaba de sensaciones nuevas bajo las manos de Moriarty. Había saciado su deseo antes, con celadores, hombres y mujeres indistintamente, que normalmente acababan aterrorizados, gimiendo y suplicando. Pero Moriarty, mientras le montaba y apretaba su cuello entre sus manos, clavaba su mirada en ella, sosteniendo sus muslos con fuerza y se reía.

Gemía y se reía, como si estuviera ganando cualquier juego que estuvieran jugando.

Fue sucio, duro y aliviador, como resultaba siempre el sexo. Aunque en esa ocasión en lugar de quedar reducido a una masa llorona y en ocasiones ensangrentada el otro parecía realmente satisfecho.

Y fue aún más extraño cuando el otro tiro de su brazo para que se tumbara a su lado. Las marcas en su cuello destacaban sobre la blanca piel, rojas, amenazando en convertirse en moratones y a ella parecieron fascinarle lo suficiente como para recostarse a su lado y apoyar la mejilla en su hombro clavando la vista en ellas. Le escucho decir que los Holmes no dejaban de sorprenderle y le pregunto si había hecho aquello con sus hermanos, aunque sin interés real a lo que en principio recibió solo una risa como respuesta seguida de un "no me importaría". Y para su propia sorpresa a su mente acudió el pensamiento de que… realmente no quería compartir a su primer amigo con sus hermanos.


End file.
